In cryptography, secret sharing refers to any method for distributing a secret among a group of participants, each of which is allocated one or more shares of the secret. The secret can only be reconstructed when a required number of shares are combined together; individual shares are of no use on their own.
A secure secret sharing scheme distributes shares so that anyone with fewer than the required shares has no more information about the secret than someone with zero shares. Some secret sharing schemes allow the secret to be reconstructed by a subset of the total number of generated shares. Thus, a secret can be reconstructed even when some of the share are lost or when some of the share holders are absent.